battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines/@comment-30595961-20170504030716
Rizal Park, Roxas Boulevard, Ermita ---- Crowds gather around under the Philippine flag. It is the exact same place where the President gave the 5th Republic Inauguration Speech, and he is back to give another one. The crowd is huge, and roads have been closed for miles around the park. It is twice as large as the Inauguration Speech's crowd. The President walks up to the podium. He is met by a huge chorus of applause and shouts of "Mabuhay Pilipinas!" He signals for the crowd to quiet down, and begins. "A few days ago (BSCF Time), Cattirian forces blockaded and deliberately attempted to halt our invasion of Micronesia. 2 entire Fleets of the Cattirian Navy were present, along with super carriers who were quickly launching aircraft into the air." "The Philippine forces were clearly outnumbered and out-gunned, so we decided to form a defensive position around Micronesia. Heavy reinforcements have been sent, desperately trying to achieve the ultimate goal of peace in the area. We do not wish to declare war, or even start war on any nation." "Philippine forces stationed around Micronesia received a series of transmissions from Cattirian forces telling them to turn around. One stated that they would do whatever it takes to protect their battlegroup." "At the same time we deployed the South Fleet to begin patrolling the southern coastlines of Mindanao, and to secure the area. Tensions are growing and a war is expected very soon. So now, I tell you all: Protect youreselves. We are clearly outnumbered by the massive Cattirian forces and the only thing we could do is to defend our nation." "Our allies, including the Greater German Reich and Telosia have been contacted and informed about the happenings in the Pacific. The Greater German Reich, in their return transmission, pledged to assist air forces in the event of a war." "I also do know that many of you have been drafted into the Armed Forces, whether or not you like it. Do not be afraid to fight for your country. The entire population looks up to you! Yes, all of you. Those in the Armed Forces, you are our last hope!" "For those who have not been drafted, I encourage you to support those who have. Morally and physically. If you live near the coast, help the few who have been tasked to set up the entire Philippine Wall. It is our first line of defense in the event of an attack." "Right now, I am not saying that we are declaring war on Cattiria. All I ask is for you to keep safe, and defend the nation. Defend your life, and the lives of those around you. How difficult it is to lead, much worse coordinate an entire nation of 116 million people! But we can do it if we all work together." "Remember your ancestors who helped each other in the concept of bayanihan. They were willing to help, and in the end achieved their goal! And remember, in the word bayanihan is the word bayani. Anyone who helps their fellow brothers and sisters are heroes of the Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines!" "Do not be afraid, or anxious. We will go through this, together! Mabuhay Pilipinas!" The President walks down the podium as the crowd again bursts into a huge applause and shouts of "Mabuhay Pilipinas!" Amid the joy and encouragement of the crowd, there is still a long way to go. The PCAF has received information regarding alleged Cattirian battle plans to invade the country and to start a second Telo-Cattirian War, although it has not been approved and appropriate sources have not been identified. However, it is already a floating thought in every Filipino's mind: We are about to go to war.